Beyond the Rainbow
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: What makes up a rainbow? What does it mean to be a colour of the beautiful arch? The Gem Beasts hold the answers to it all, and more... A series of One-Shots. One for every colour of the rainbow, plus. Sixth: Cobalt
1. The 'NotMother'

**I always loved the Gem Beasts. Their personalities are all so distinct from each other that they feel real. You can't help but relate to them, really. ^^**

**Anyway, first up is Ruby's point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle:<span>

Fairy/Effect

Atk: 300/Def: 300

_When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Gem Beast," cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1: The Not-Mother<strong>**

We are the Gem beasts; each named for our own personalities and traits.

I remember the day I was born… created… I was to be named Ruby Carbuncle.

The weakest one. Which is true, I will not deny it.

But that didn't mean that Topaz wouldn't take the chance to further emphasize it.

(He would always point out that I have an even rate of wins and losses against 'the winged furball,' in those scuffles; Johan and Judai are still puzzled by our odd relationship).

And yet, when we were captured by Yubel and turned into the Advanced Gem Beasts, I was the only one that kept struggling against my chains when the others had long given up.

After that, I had earned something of the others' respect, Sapphire and Emerald both agreeing that I am possibly the strongest of all of us.

But how can that be?

If that were true, then Yubel never would've had the chance to capture us all. There would be no need to struggle in the first place.

If I were that strong, we wouldn't have been in so much pain.

If I had the power, then Amber wouldn't constantly need to protect me.

I am only the beginning of the arch; a baby's first steps in the journey to an adult.

And yet, adding further to my confusion; I am also the eldest of the Gem Beasts.

The others like to joke that I am the, 'stubborn Not-Mother of us all.'

But there is no mother. No father or friends.

Just brothers and sisters. With Johan, together we would become something new entirely.

We became a family.

And at the end of the day, despite Topaz's words, I can't help but let myself glow in pride as I let this one fact cross my mind.

Though I am weak, I would always be Johan's favourite.

The words making up the boy's reason would ring back in my ears, going back to the day we met, his eyes soft as he gave me a smile.

'…After all, you are the one that brings us together.'

_Red: May be stubborn and anger easily. Thought to symbolize love, passion, vibrance and perseverance._

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, Ruby the mascot of the Gem Beasts! I fell in love with her and her design when as soon as I saw the first episode she entered in! <strong>

**Anyway, I'll be doing this on the order of the rainbow, so bear with me! I'll try and get every member of the 'family's,' inputs here. xD**

**Anyway, next time is Amber's point of view! How does he see his role in the team?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The Cracked Shield

**Here's the second chapter! Once again, I am going in the order of the rainbow, so the sequence should be easy to figure out! This time, it's Amber Mammoth!**

**Let's look into his thoughts, shall we?**

* * *

><p><span>Gem Beast Amber Mammoth:<span>

Beast/Effect

Atk: 1700/Def: 1600

_When a face-up "Gem Beast" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p><strong>2: The Cracked Shield<strong>

I have always prided myself for being the protector of us all. In fact, so much that sometimes, I would find myself getting carried away and bite off more than I can chew.

Despite that, I knew how much Ruby looked up to me; but I couldn't have the heart to tell her that I was only a small fish in a big ocean of duel monsters. So many others could easily break me.

Endurance can only go so far. (I wonder if she knows this)?

In fact, I could already feel myself cracking. It doesn't help that the damage only grows with my doubts.

I remember how Ruby and the others describe me as not a mammoth, but rather a large bear.

Strong and large on the outside, gentle yet firm on the inside. That aspect is particularly reinforced whenever I let her and Cobalt would play around on my large, multiple tusks.

In fact, I get this so often that I wonder why I was named as I am. Why am I 'the mammoth?'

'Gem Beast: Amber Bear…' it doesn't sound bad at all. Certainly more befitting…

I'm not complaining, but sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if I weren't what I am.

Would I still be the Amber that everyone knew? Would I still hold the role as 'protector?' So many questions like this stir in me everyday, but I never told anyone else of my thoughts.

I am pretty sure that even Johan doesn't know.

It is better that way.

For I am the colour, 'orange'; I am meant to be optimistic and vibrant. Strong, yet not overbearing. Even in the face of danger.

Rather, it is that very time that I should be the strongest of all of us.

But there is that one thought that never fails to bring me comfort; if anything were to go wrong… if my shield were to break someday…

I shouldn't worry too much.

After all, there would always be that one thing to get past that is a pain to anyone.

The 'Guardian.'

So in the end, I will forever be but a small fish in a large ocean.

On the other hand, Johan… would always be the large one to protect us in our small pond.

And frankly, I'm sure that none of us mind that at all.

_Orange:__ A bright, cheerful colour. Symbolizes energy, strength, a mild form of red. Not too strong, yet too weak, it is a colour of balance._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Amber! He is one of my more preferred Gem Beasts, up there with Sapphire and Ruby. Well, when I am actually using the cards, at any rate. xD<strong>

**I always thought of his role as poetic; I can't get that line in the Anime out of my mind, when he proclaims, 'Johan, I will be your shield.' **

**At first, I didn't get that, but… when I saw the effect, that explained everything. xDD**

**Thanks for reading! Next up is Topaz!**

**Read and review**


	3. The Rusted Fang

**Okay, here we go with Topaz' point of view! I gotta say, this was a hard one to write. I've always imagined him to be something of a fighter, with one heck of a competitive streak.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Gem Beast Topaz Tiger:<span>

Atk: 1600/Def: 1000

Beast/Effect

_If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p><strong>3: The Rusted Fang<strong>

My claws. My teeth, my roar, my need to fight; they're what make me the sword of us.

The one that is missing a sheath.

It can be hard to control my strength sometimes. Of course, that didn't mean that I couldn't have the right to flaunt it however I want.

How can Ruby complain about my strength when it is the very thing that protects me? Protects us?

How can you win when you only defend?

That is why I like to bother her so much. That is why, (whether she knows it or not), she makes such an easy target.

Why can't she, (and everyone else), understand that?

I am the most powerful of us, and yet Sapphire is the leader.

I always thought back then that leaders were judged by strength. So when we were created, we decided to hold an assembly to decide who would guide us. In the end, it was the pegasus that was chosen.

I was angry and confused. So what if he was a flying horse? I thought. My claws could easily tear him to shreds. That was, if I got the first strike.

So I challenged him. We would spar together often, but… he would just as often come out on top. It was humiliating. Infuriating. It used to tear at my pride to lose to him.

However, with the anger came confusion. Why couldn't I win?

Why couldn't my claws take to the sky? No matter how many times I try?

Desperate, I eventually asked Emerald for advice. The answer I received from him vexed me to no end.

'Keep fighting him. Maybe you will find out.'

I was tempted to drag his wrinkly, scaly hide out of that blasted shell and toss him around senseless, brother or not. But a part of me had no qualms about his 'advice,' either.

So I did as advised, and Sapphire would accept them all without a complaint.

However, as we continued to have those fights, I would learn things about him...

No, rather... I would be learning things _from_ him.

As time passed and I learned more, my opinion of leadership changed.

It wasn't just based on power. It didn't even involve courage, or garbage like, 'believing in one's self.'

It took smarts, willpower, conviction and more importantly...

Consideration of others.

And Sapphire was the perfect candidate for all of them.

Once I learned that, all the anger and resentment I had faded away. Only one thing remained in the end.

Yearning.

Before I knew it, I wished that I had what Sapphire did. Respect.

Complete and mutual respect among him and the other Gem Beasts. The others never looked at me the way they looked at the pegasus.

There was no real willingness to follow.

There would be nothing but caution reflected in their eyes whenever I prowled.

There was trust, but... no sign of ease.

I am a sword without a sheath... meant to only hurt, never to be truly clean.

Once again, that was what I used to think.

If it weren't for Johan, my end surely would've been by rust. No matter how many times the blade was bloodied, he would be there to clean it until it shined anew.

And that is why. As long as he is there...

This 'sheathless sword,' will become the 'roaring shield.'

The Beast the others have dreamed of.

_Yellow:__ A bright colour that catches the eye. Known for optimism, shades of yellow are thought to symbolize a bright and positive future._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the gist of it! I liked writing this one; it was a nice challenge. The Anime didn't show Topaz' character that well, but, (as I said before), he looks to be the stalwart and competitive type. <strong>

**Anyway, next up is Emerald!**

**What are his thoughts as his standing and role in the team? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Burdened Shell

**...Is it just me, or are these 'drabbles,' becoming more like 'one-shots?' xDD**

**They're only getting longer and longer! Now I don't know if that's a good thing, or bad thing but I don't think it'd be considered a 'drabble,' anymore. :P**

**Meh, on with the sho – I mean chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Emerald Turtle:<span>

Atk: 600/Def: 2000

Aqua/Effect

_Once per turn, you can change 1 of your monsters that attacked this turn to Defense Position. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Burdened Shell<strong>

I go by many things among the Gem Beasts; Emerald, The fortress, the 'wrinkly scale bag,' (that one being the courtesy of a certain tiger...), the nanny, etc.

But my more-known occupation would have to be the, 'advisor.'

Somewhere along the way, it became an unspoken rule among us that if one of us had a problem, no matter how big or small, I had to be the one to help them solve it.

And by, 'helping them,' I mean, 'take care of it.'

It continued to only prove itself true with every day, whether it be things from dueling advice and solving quarrels to answering Amethyst's fashion problems.

...That last one, I was never too keen on. (Even Topaz complained that cat has a mirror for a best friend)!

In fact, not just her, but the other Gem Beasts... It can go on for _hours._

But that's beside the point.

The others say that I am wise. That I can solve anything, making things right again.

In many ways, that enlightens me. However, that also holds true for the reverse...

If it is looked at that way, then that doesn't seem fair. How is it that I can solve the others' problems, but be unable to fix my own? What problem could I have, you ask?

The others' praise. It hurts to constantly have to feed your family lies.

I wonder how long I could continue this façade around them.

Wise, impenetrable Emerald Turtle...

Sometimes, I wonder what they would do once they see just how vulnerable I really am. In reality, my shell is all I have. Experience is commonly mistaken for knowledge, after all.

What if, one day, we end up in a situation that I have no answer to? How would they react? Would they still accept me? Continue to rely on me?

I know these thoughts are foolish, and my fears are ungrounded. But they were still enough for me to hide completely in my shell, trembling in fear like a child would in his bed.

I admit; I felt that sometimes, the others only talked to me because of my, 'knowledge.'

Ever since we were created, I knew there were connections, certain to made among us; one will be more close with the other and likewise.

I mean, it's obvious that Sapphire and Topaz have a close bond with each other the way they constantly spar. Ruby, Cobalt and Amethyst have conversations and discussions about their day.

I... would sit in the background, observing them quietly in my shell.

Alone. I knew.

I couldn't possibly spar with Topaz; he would destroy me the moment I popped my head out of my shell. Sapphire has responsibilities as the leader. Ruby has too much energy for me to keep up. Amber would be sleeping half the time. Cobalt... and Amethyst... are often too busy trying to stand out.

It was pitiful, really.

And yet, despite my loneliness, I would find a quiet solitude by watching over them. Knowing that the others are safe and laughing are often enough to make me at ease...

But not happy. Never happy. Johan was the one that pointed it out for me.

He had really surprised me when he berated me one day, having enough of my constant, fearful silence.

'You want to be with them, don't you? What good is it to only watch?'

Johan means well, but he doesn't understand. The audience isn't meant to be in the spotlight.

And that is how it will always be. However, that didn't mean his warm words weren't enough to lighten this one's worries... and shell...

If at least, for a little while.

_Green__: A calm colour of nature. Restful, and soothing, it is thought to symbolize of growth, learning and change._

* * *

><p><strong>...What the hell did I just write? That was just too depressing for something that's going on a rainbow! Poor Emerald. D8<strong>

**That ending was rather bittersweet for my taste, but... there is always one somewhere.**

**As for the next chapter... aaaugh, dammit Cobalt! Sapphire! WHY DO YOU TWO HAVE TO HAVE ALMOST THE EXACT SAME SHADE OF BLUE? (I guess I'll pick from those two randomly by coin. :P).**

**Soooo if I pick the one you don't want, don't kill me! Cuz it's coming right after!**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! **


	5. The Giving Warrior

**OMG, an update! After how long?**

**I just wanna say... We've reached the half-way mark! WOOT!**

**Thanks to JudaiLover74, Satari-Raine and NinjaJudai19 for supporting this fanfic! **

**Thank you all so much for your constant encouragement! :D**

**Here is the leader, Sapphire! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Gem Beast: Sapphire Pegasus<span>

Beast/Effect

Atk: 1800/Def: 1200

_When this card is Summoned, you can place one "Gem Beast," monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard face-up in your Spell and Trap Card Zone; it is teated as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p><strong>5. The Giving Warrior<strong>

What is a leader?

A leader is meant to be strong. Without strength, he and his people could only fall. That was the first thing that Topaz said to me when I was chosen.

Of course they had merit; I wasn't so ignorant as to deny his words.

But that didn't mean that those words didn't have a sting of their own.

When the others had chosen me, I felt many things. Surprise, flattery, happiness and... even a hint of apprehension.

Somewhere deep down, I couldn't help but wonder if there was a mistake.

Why me? I'm nothing special.

I thought for sure that Topaz would have been picked. Maybe even Ruby; I mean, despite her low strength, she is the oldest. Possibly Emerald... he was certainly wise enough.

Despite my troubled thoughts, I accepted the responsibility, much to the others' relief.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

The first day was a disaster.

I was running all over the place, left and right to answer to any problem that would arise. At the end, I was exhausted; emotionally and physically.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. And the tiger had wanted this?

Blasphemy.

After seeing my clumsy performance, surely the others must regret their decision.

At the thought, I can't help but feel a pain in my chest that had nothing to do with my previous activities.

But I didn't let it show; I couldn't. Amber was the shield, Topaz the sword. If anything happened to me, who would bring out their potential?

And so, life went on; the tiresome cycle continued for the next week, and the week after that...

Amber and Ruby offered their sympathy, Topaz watching on the sidelines. (I wonder if he was secretly enjoying my misfortune)? Emerald would give some advice, Amethyst... admittedly too self-absorbed to care.

But Cobalt would laugh. He _enjoyed_ watching me stumble.

I didn't hate him. I couldn't. But we had a tension that couldn't be denied. I knew he was jealous; he never hesitated in telling me so. Much like the tiger.

There were differences, however. For instance, the loneliness lacing his voice and yearning in his eyes, even as we worked together.

Whenever someone would try to help, he'd push them away.

It would frustrate me, (and the others), to no end.

But at that moment, it hit me; the reason why I took the responsibility.

It was so simple and obvious, I couldn't believe i didn't see it before.

Though it was hard, I _wanted_ it. I was incompetent, but it would be enough to see them smile.

When I helped Ruby for the first time, getting over her depression and loss with Hane Kuriboh, she gave me a heartfelt smile and thank you. It was so simple and sincere, but it didn't fail to warm me inside.

I knew then. As selfish as it is, I want to continue experiencing that joy for as long as I live.

I still remember the warm smile on Johan's face as I told him my feelings. He replied just as honestly.

'You can continue to give and give, but if no one takes, there can never be such a relationship.'

At first, I didn't understand what he meant. Was it not my responsibility to ensure everyone was well? Isn't the other's happiness top priority over my own? However, it all became clear when Topaz confided in me one day after a spar.

'You have the one thing I cannot have, but at the same time, you gave me what no one else can give. I... am grateful for that.'

At that moment, I couldn't be more grateful to the boy that released us.

Or to the prideful tiger that undoubtedly struggled to say such kind words.

My throat tightened as I managed in my joy. 'You too, Topaz. You too.'

_Blue: A cool colour. Symbolizing intelligence, trust and faith, it is one thought to bring peace to the mind and heart._

* * *

><p><strong>He's one of my favourites of the Gem Beasts, not gonna lie. But this was unexpectedly hard. The Anime made him so... one-dimensional? But he seems like the type that would give until he has nothing left. ;.;<strong>

**Anyhow, next one up is Cobalt!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**


	6. The Laughing Shadow

**No, you are not dreaming! I am finally updating after being distracted by certain otome games, (THE JOKERS CANNOT BE TOUCHED. *****shot*****). **

**And school work! WOOOT!**

**Now, next up is Cobalt! Only one more Gem Beast to go after this, BUT!**

**Remember, there are a couple of bonus chapters after! So you can look forward to them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Gem Beast: Cobalt Eagle:

Atk: 1400/Def: 800

Winged-Beast/Effect:

Once per turn, you can return 1 face-up "Gem Beast," card you control to the top of its owner's Deck. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap card zone as a Continuous Spell card instead of sending it to the graveyard.

* * *

><p><strong>6: The Laughing Shadow<strong>

I always liked to consider myself the 'creative one'... though my brothers and sisters preferred to call me the 'prankster,' of the family.

Is it my fault the others are so easy to fool and play with?

They would often yell at me for being a nuisance; Amber, Sapphire and Emerald often try to dismiss me, but that just spurs me even further.

Above anything else, I hate being ignored. It just gets me riled up all over again.

(In fact, so much that after I super-glued his wings, Sapphire had to make new rules to prevent any more 'bothersome,' pranks).

It never fails to give me prideful satisfaction, no matter how childish it may be. Speaking of pride...

I can't help but notice, whenever Sapphire gives roll-call, my name is last on the list. Whenever orders are given, I am last to be addressed. By the time I'm summoned, the duel is usually at its end.

Whenever someone tries to recite us by heart, I am almost always the last.

It didn't make sense.

What am I doing wrong? Am I just the worst out of of us? Are my abilities lacking? Though I literally have the eyes of an eagle, the answer never failed to elude me.

All I knew was that though I loved my siblings, I was jealous; envious of the ones that grabbed the majority of the limelight. Ruby, Sapphire, Amber, Topaz...

They all had a way of charming people in their own right.

I talked to them, as well as Emerald and Amethyst, but they would never stay in a conversation with me for long.

It was as if everything else seemed to be interesting, or needed to be taken care of... other than me.

Call me a needy, attention-seeking brat, but I can't help it.

I feel that I need to shout, to scream to everyone else that I am here. To do something outrageous for their eyes to land on me, even if it is to give me a scolding.

I am the younger brother. The Talon, the Prankster. But that shouldn't have to make me the shadow.

However, with Johan, it all changed.

I remember the day we met. When I first laid eyes on him, I thought he looked like some sissy; someone especially easy to fool.

(His girly features did not help him in the least).

When he dueled with us the first time, I admit, he handled us rather well.

Once Ruby was called from the graveyard, Sapphire and I followed from the spell and trap zone. As soon as we did, I thought for sure we had the game won.

Johan just needed to have Sapphire go in for the victory.

But he didn't do that. Instead, the boy forced me to send Sapphire to the top of the deck, surprising all of us.

Sure, our field spell, 'Ancient City: Rainbow Ruins,' was out at the time and he drew again after playing 'Gem Blessing,' but...

All he accomplished was summoning Sapphire over again.

It didn't make sense.

In the end, we won anyway – with an attack by Sapphire and a direct one from me. As the battle ended and we returned to the deck, I still couldn't figure it out.

Eventually, I gave up and went to Johan himself; only to see that the pegasus beat me to it.

I overheard them talking.

"Johan. I am not complaining, but... what was that about?" Sapphire asked.

"All you needed to do was attack with Cobalt and I without using the ruins' effect; it would've ended the same."

The boy corrected gently. "The outcome would have been the same."

That confused Sapphire and I. "What do you mean?"

Johan smiled. "The others were watching, weren't they?"

My breath stilled.

"Ruby told everything to the others; everyone else was impressed with what Cobalt could do... Said they didn't think of having you and Cobalt work together like that before."

The pegasus' eyes widened momentarily, before chuckling quietly. "I see. So this is what you were..."

Johan smiled. "Shadows are naturally behind us, so we don't pay notice... but wouldn't it feel strange if they suddenly weren't around?"

Maybe it was because I was taken off-guard. Perhaps it was because of the person who said them? How absurd the contrast was compared to his initial youthful appearance?

Honestly, even if I knew, I probably wouldn't have cared less. The outcome... and the end... would have been the same, anyway.

I would laugh, heart brighter and free than I had ever felt.

_Indigo__: A colour of spiritual harmony; it is also known as one of healing of wounded pride, and rest._

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Am I the only one who thinks of Cobalt last?<strong>

**I know that happens to me more than it should... unless I'm going by the order of the rainbow then Amethyst. xD**

**Speaking of which... she's next! I always liked her character. Spunky, but caring.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Read and review!**


End file.
